


Remember My Big Planet

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: OC backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Queer and the Ghost leave the Niaha system, Siu reflects on her past. (Season 3)Mando'a title: Partaylir ner ori me'suumHuttese title: Oom-membah mah soocha





	Remember My Big Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Good idea to read I Mean... (yes that's the actual title) first.

Siu stared out the window of the _Queer_ , gazing at Niaha, ~~the~~ ~~~~her majestic blue and pink planet with deep oceans that reflected things all the way from space, and pink and purple beautiful plains that she trained on.

 

She could see her ship's reflection on those oceans, and she seemed to also see her past on Serono.

 

She was born on Niaha. It was her home. Her beautiful planet. The second homeland of her species. The place where she'd been trained, where her master laid.

 

And now she was leaving it for a larger rebellion, that might not be as large as she thought.

 

Niaha was where, as a child, she would run on the neon coloured grass and play dejarik with her friend Quili, a Rodian girl. On Niaha, she watched her parents die and force-pushed the murderer away and nearly killed him. Niaha was where she'd met Master Jiu, who'd come up to her after nearly killing the man, disguised as a civilian, and brought her to their home. They had told her that they were a non-binary Torgruta who was just like her- strong with the force.

 

Niaha was where Master Jiu had trained her as a Grey Jedi until she was eighteen, when Master Jiu had cut off Siu's padawan braid and they had severed their bond- though the sever did not last long, because both panicked and quickly put it back. The tradition had at least been fulfilled.

 

It was an interesting braid, made of clay beads in an alternating pattern of red, then blue, then white, because she had no hair to braid, and neither did Master Jiu.

 

Master Jiu explained that, "The red beads represent the dark side, the Sith, the blue beads represent the light side, the Jedi and the white ones are the middle, the centre, the balance. We were given our gifts to keep the balance, or one side will grow too powerful and destroy the galaxy slowly. The Jedi and the Sith are both to be respected, only fought if necessary, and so are we to respect ourselves, not arrogantly, but wisely," as they attached the braid to Siu's head.

 

Niaha was the place she came back to, after the Clone Wars, after Order 66, after the Empire had offered to give her immunity, since she was not a Jedi, per se. The place she'd come back to after she'd said that she simply wanted to be left alone, when the Empire had said that they would, not quite understanding Grey Jedi.

 

Niaha was the place that old master and padawan stayed for a long time, protecting the people, keeping the peace, and fighting a couple of bounty hunters, until the Empire came for their planet, and they rushed up to protect it.

 

Niaha was the place where Siu had buried Master Jiu and mourned them for six weeks, and Serono was the place where she'd finally gotten her shit together and got a job dancing on tables at a cantina.

 

Niaha was the place where she'd met Aalsya Wedino, a Twi'Leki bounty hunter, and they'd made music together at that cantina. Niaha was where they'd met Regina Specktor, Mandalorian singer in exile who'd refused to swear allegiance to the Empire, and the three of them sung and danced on those damn tables, and made them enough money to write a musical and cast it and make their boss let them perform it in the back room.

 

And now, because of that, Niaha was the place that she'd lost sight of now that they'd jumped to hyperspace. Serono, her home that she might never come back to.

 

Niaha, where she'd bought an old Republic ship and painted it with Aalsya, named it the Queer, since she was gay and and Aalsya was asexual and aromantic. Niaha, where she and Aalsya surprised Regina with a birthday cake, and Aalsya and Regina surprised her with a cake on her birthday, and then she and Regina surprised Aalsya.

 

The only comfort she had was that _haar ehn,_  the three, (she, Aalsya, and Regina) were all together, unharmed, and she was going to free Niaha. Someday soon.

 

Another comfort was that even if she returned, the three of them had surely been fired, if the cantina was even still standing. She was safer with the rebellion

 

 _Gar are wise, evaar'la one. Gar can cuyanir. Gar will cuyanir, gar spirit keeps gar oyayc, bal that draar will cuyir crushed, bid gar will draar cuyir ebin_ , her master used to say.

 

_I will never be crushed, master. I won't let it happen._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Haar ehn- The three (Mando'a)
> 
>  
> 
> Gar are wise, evaar'la one. Gar can cuyanir. Gar will cuyanir, gar spirit keeps gar oyayc, bal that draar will cuyir crushed, bid gar will draar cuyir ebin- You are wise, young one. You can survive. You will survive, your spirit keeps you alive, and that never will be crushed, so you will never be either (Mando'a)


End file.
